The human and the not-so-human dinosaur hybrid
by Snake-faced
Summary: Gray notices something rather, disturbing about the Indominus...


**This is my first Jurassic World fanfiction and I hope you enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Gray was terrified, he didn't want to die at the young age of eleven. If he did survive (and let's be honest, that's not likely) then he will complain to management about an unsatisfactory experience. Well, actually he wouldn't because some of this traumatizing experience was his and Zach's fault. If they didn't run away from Zara, their babysitter, then they would still be in the petting zoo. Not that that would help them much with the pteranodon incident, but hey, it would shorten their near death experiences down to one. Can't beat that.

They could have turned back instead of continuing their ride and even heading into the restricted area, which looking back upon now, probably wasn't the best idea in a park full of dinosaurs. To late now. He was so scared when he saw the reflection of the Indominus Rex, which was apparently what the hybrid was called, in the gyroshere. If it weren't for Zach's quick thinking, he would be dead on several occasions. On the positive glass half full side of things, it's been a great family bonding experience.

Now Gray, Zach, Claire and Owen all stood huddled together surrounded by the three remaining raptors and their alpha. The Indominus stood tall, white scales gleaming in the moonlight, her crimson eyes boring into them. They were filled with intelligence far greater than any velociraptor. _Wait... that's not right_ , he thought, she shouldn't be that smart if the velociraptor DNA is why she's intelligent. For that first time since that horrifying encounter he really looked at her.

She didn't show any signs of human DNA except for her eyes and hands. The thumbs couldn't be velociraptor. If Gray had any doubts about that, he could ask the three hissing at him right now. It's unlikely they'd answer politely, but can't blame a guy for trying?

He steeped toward her slowly, careful not to make any sudden movements. _"Gray what are you doing?!"_ Aunt Claire hissed. He ignored him and continued to walk towards his destination. He stopped in front of the Indominus and said,"One finger means yes and two means no," the dinosaur tilted her head and the boy continued,"can you understand me?". The hybrid paused for a moment and she raised one finger. Gray heard a sharp intake of breath behind him, and glanced at them through the corner of his eye.

He saw all three of them very pale, especially his aunt who preferred to pretend the dinosaurs were just numbers on a screen. It must be hard on her because of the white dinosaurs intelligence. It was hard on all of them, it was hard for him because he loves dinosaurs yet they seem to hate him. What a let down.

He soon found his eyes paying attention to the Indominus Rex once again, the reason for this being the possibility of his death. Her eyes were glued to him and he said,"Hello, my name is Gray Mitchell and this is my brother Zach, this is my aunt Claire, and that is Owen." He pointed at each person when their names were mentioned. "Do you have a name?" He inquired. Nothing, and then two fingers were lifted in response. "Uhh... would you like a name?" The Indominus seemed to ponder this. Up came a single finger, "We should think of one for you."

The Indominus took a step closer and lowered her face to his eye level, her head tilted curiously. Hesitantly, Gray raised his hand, his fingers curled slightly, but otherwise his hand was straight. His arm stretched until he covered most of the distance between them, but then he stopped. If she wanted to close the distance she could with ease but if she didn't then he gave her space. He wanted to show her respect.

A snowy white hand with sharp, curved black talons was lowered and she pressed their hands together. A silence overtook the street and no one knew what to do, dinosaurs and humans alike stared at the hands. Gray's small hand was drawfed by her large inhuman one. He wasn't expecting this. He thought that if she decided to close the distance, then it would be with her snout or something. But she pressed their hands together in a very _very_ human way.

Lowery stared at the screens in disbelief, (who blames him?) and he really didn't know what else to do then to break the silence. He raised the radio and said," Take a picture, it'll last longer. Which I did by the way, your faces are just to priceless not to." On the screen Claire glared at the camera, Owen snorted, Zach hid a smile, Gray out right laughed despite the situation and the Indominus just looked confused.

Owen, who apparently took his confidence pills sometime during this whole fiasco, asked," Do you know what a picture is?". At the double fingers he started to explain the concept of a photo.( The author, yours truly really doesn't want to explain that particular concept. So for those of you who who don't know what a photo is, google it.) That took a while and when that torture ended, in which was enough time for Lowery to regret his sarcastic comment.

Somewhere in there now starting conversation, Gray told her instead of fingers, she should nod and shake her head. That made it much easier for everyone. Except the raptors, everyone except the adaptors who were confused and ignored. _I feel you Raptor Sqaud, I really do._

Despite all of the small talk and useless blabber, the air was quite tense. You didn't have to be a dinosaur to sense it. She did rather like this group of humans, but she was getting frustrated by her limited communication. "Aunt Claire, where are we going to go? I mean... you know, I don't think the hotel will really do..." Her favorite human asked nervously. The redhead pondered this but Owen beat her to it. "My bungalow has enough outdoor space and if I clean a little then there should be enough floor space." He chirped, he kinda sounded like his velociraptors.

She responded with a soft croon. The humans, except Gray, looked at her oddly but seemed to shrug it off. "Lead the way" Zach said, Owen started to walk in the direction of his lakeside bungalow. Every one followed, even his raptors. As she followed after him she causally grabbed Gray while he was walking. He made a surprised squeak, but she paid him no mind.

 **Good? Bad? Horrible? Should I continue? Please review!**


End file.
